


The Berlin File

by Niniel_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Criminal Police, Criminologist, Kripo, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland
Summary: Berlin, 2020. Gilbert Beilschmidt est un brillant enquêteur de la Kripo de Berlin, méthodes peu orthodoxes et égo démesuré compris. Quand on lui colle un criminologue pour résoudre une série de meurtres occultes, il sait dès le début que ça va mal se passer. Ca n'a rien de personnel, c'est juste que rien ne peut exister entre un homme d'action comme lui et un intellectuel qui ne connait rien au terrain comme Roderich Edelstein, si ce n'est un parfait dédain réciproque... N'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)





	The Berlin File

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps, j'essaie de me rattraper, eheh) pas si nouvelle que ça puisque ça fait quatre ans que ce chapitre est écrit dans les grandes lignes - je suis gênée. J'avais très envie de revenir avec une longue fic PruAus, puisque je n'écris apparemment que des courts textes sur eux, on va voir où tout cela nous mène.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages (c) Himaruya ; pour ce qui est du titre il est emprunté à un film d'espionnage sud-coréen qui est vraiment cool. Et du même nom, du coup.
> 
> Pairing : principalement PruAus
> 
> Genre : crime, polar, policier whatever
> 
> Rating : T. Mais évidemment, c'est une enquête sur des meurtres donc soyez un peu préparés quand même.
> 
> Playlist spotify : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Fg0hoX6Pihej35enX3PRf?si=ZMZmMAUjS4W2wKnH1SFIww
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**The Berlin File**

Chapitre I

« _Scheiße_! » laisse-t-il échapper. « C'est pas ce que je qualifierais de beau à voir ! »

« Fais preuve d'un peu de respect en présence d'un mort, Beilschmidt. » grince Elizabeta Hedervary.

« Oui, Chef. » rétorque-t-il avec un respect irrévérencieux.

Elle le foudroie du regard, sourcils froncés, avant de hausser les épaules et de reporter toute son attention sur le témoin, une vieille logeuse qui a trouvé le corps plus tôt dans la matinée. Gilbert Beilschmidt, quant à lui, se tourne vers le médecin légiste, agenouillé à côté du corps.

« Ça donne quoi, Doc ? »

« Un homme mort. »

« Merci pour le spoil. »

« Trente ans. Avocat. Célibataire. Pas de squelette dans le placard. »

« ... Quoi, tu lis tout ça sur le cadavre ? J'ai su que tu étais le meilleur la première fois que je t'ai vu, Sherlock. »

« Bien sûr que je suis le meilleur. » sourit le légiste. « Mais, tu sais, les témoins et parents sont des mines d'or aussi précieuses que les tripes. »

« Pas faux. »

« Il est mort d'asphyxie. » déclare finalement Gupta Assan. « Mais il a été torturé avant de mourir. Tu vois ces blessures ? » demande-t-il en désignant d'un doigt ganté des incisions aux formes recherchées sur le torse du corps. « Elles ont été faites avec un objet coupant, sans doute un bistouri vu la précision. Un véritable chef d'œuvre, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« C'est barbare ! » s'exclame Hedervary.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour une fois. » ajoute Gilbert.

Il s'agenouille à son tour et observe les marques sur le torse de l'homme. Précises, en effet. Si fines. Le meurtrier savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dessiné sur la poitrine, avec la même aisance qu'un artiste maniant le crayon, et avait laissé de petits symboles aux significations totalement inconnues aux yeux de l'Inspecteur Beilschmidt.

« Quelqu'un sait ce que ce charabia veut dire ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondent en chœur Gupta et Elizabeta, qui s'abstient de regarder trop longuement l'homme mort qui la dévisage.

« Génial... »

Gilbert sort son portable et photographie les symboles. Une vision d'ensemble, puis un cliché de chaque dessin individuellement. Il devra montrer ça à ses supérieurs. Il les appelle immédiatement.

« Salut, Vargas. Ici Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais on a un corps. Avec, hum... Des symboles cabalistiques gravés au scalpel sur son torse. »

« _Dio santo_ , Beilschmidt, salopard de Robert Langdon. Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin d'un criminologue. »

.

.

.

Gilbert Beilschmidt est pour ainsi dire le parfait inspecteur de la Kripo, division de Berlin. Il aime son travail, il vit même pratiquement pour lui, et ses supérieurs savent qu'ils peuvent lui faire confiance. Âgé à présent de trente-deux ans, il fait presque partie du cercle d'amis du Commissaire Vargas, le genre de policier qui se permet de tutoyer le boss, et les rumeurs le proclament déjà comme le prochain Commissaire de la police criminelle berlinoise. Toutefois, le patron actuel est un sympathique Italien d'âge moyen, qui n'a pas l'air décidé à prendre sa retraite avant dix ans au moins. Romeo Vargas partage le pouvoir avec le lointain parent de Gilbert, Ulrich, qui lui... Est un peu plus posé que son compère. Ainsi, alors que l'Allemand prend tout avec sérieux et professionnalisme, Vargas est capable de rire de tout et de prendre les choses plus légèrement, ce qui... Hé bien, ce qui, dans le département de la police criminelle, n'est parfois pas bien reçu.

Lorsque Gilbert rentre de la scène du crime, il trouve ses deux supérieurs dans son bureau, l'attendant apparemment. Romeo Vargas ne peut rester inactif. Aussi se dandine-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de son subordonné, une tasse de café vissée entre les doigts. L'homme a les cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, une barbe de trois jours et le teint hâlé. Il porte une veste de costume sur une chemise pourpre. L'autre, Ulrich Beilschmidt, est assis sur le bureau de Gilbert, immobile, impassible. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont relevés en un chignon lâche – seule trace d'extravagance distraite chez le personnage – si clairs qu'ils en paraissent blancs, sa peau est pâle, ses yeux sont aussi bleus et inexpressifs que l'azur.

« Bonjour, Messieurs ! » les salue Gilbert avec enthousiasme.

« Salut ! » répond Romeo Vargas.

« Bonjour, Beilschmidt. » résonne la voix basse et profonde d'Ulrich.

« Soyons professionnels et sérieux, commençons ! » décide l'Italien. « Nous avons reçu les images que tu nous as envoyées. Affreux, vraiment. Mais... Le plus surprenant, c'est que c'est le deuxième ce mois-ci. »

Le brun fourre un dossier en papier dans les mains pâles de l'Inspecteur et poursuit :

« Félicitations, Beilschmidt ! Tu es officiellement chargé de l'affaire ! »

« Attendez, quelle affaire ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé là-bas ? »

Romeo ne répond pas et tente plutôt de noyer le poisson avec un babillage qui donnerait des migraines à une créature dépourvue de cerveau. Gilbert ouvre le dossier et lit les premières feuilles en diagonale.

« Je vois que c'est Louise Schoenaerts qui a enquêté sur le premier corps. C'est par conséquent son affaire. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas envoyée cette fois ? »

Romeo roule des yeux et hausse les épaules.

« Elle est enceinte, du genre très enceinte maintenant. Mais si tu es le père ou que tu préfères la remplacer en salle d'accouchement, fais-nous signe. »

« Ça ira, merci. Les gosses, c'est pas trop mon domaine. »

« C'est bien ce que nous pensions, n'est-ce pas, Ulrich ? Bien, Beilschmidt, tu as officiellement été nommé enquêteur responsable de cette merveilleuse et intéressante affaire. Tu vas t'amuser, crois-moi, et franchement, ça ne se refuse pas. Nous attendons ton rapport pour demain matin. »

Ulrich se remet sur ses pieds, et les deux Commissaires prennent comme un seul homme la direction de la sortie, mais finalement, Romeo se retourne vers Gilbert et lance :

« Une dernière chose. Serial killer et symboles mystiques, tu sais ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas, Beilschmidt ? »

« Oui, Commissaire. »

« Tu rencontres ton criminologue demain à midi. »

Il sert les dents alors que ses supérieurs quittent son bureau. Il leur a pourtant dit que les gosses n'étaient pas son domaine…

.

.

.

Génial. C'est une putain de brillante idée qu'a eue Vargas. Gilbert et un criminologue. Pour un déjeuner au restaurant. Ensemble. Erk.

Ce n'est pas particulièrement contre le criminologue qu'il est sur le point de rencontrer et avec qui il va travailler. Mais il se souvient avoir travaillé avec des types de cette espèce. Des petits salopards de Messieurs et Mesdames Je-sais-tout, gonflés d'orgueil parce qu'ils ont fait cinq ans d'université pendant que Gilbert Beilschmidt travaillait déjà comme un forcené au service de la justice et de la population. Ils sont tous tellement précieux et hautains, et déclament tous les mêmes bien belles théories, alors qu'une fois sur le terrain, c'est terminé. La plupart finissent par cracher leurs tripes dans le caniveau. Tellement efficaces.

Tellement de conneries. Gilbert est convaincu qu'il n'a pas besoin de ces prétendus savants. Il est parfaitement capable de trouver des criminels et des assassins lui-même, sans eux, merci bien. On l'a formé pour ça, _verdammt._ Ce n'est donc rien de personnel contre le criminologue qu'il va rencontrer ce midi. C'est seulement que rien ne peut exister entre un homme d'action et un homme empli de fierté et – paraît-il – de connaissances intellectuelles, si ce n'est de l'antagonisme et un parfait dédain réciproque.

Gilbert est assis à la table que son patron a réservée pour lui – _Scheiße,_ pour eux – et il pianote nerveusement de ses doigts sur la surface vernie, ses yeux inspectant chaque recoin de la gargote bruyante qui l'entoure. _Verdammt_ , il donnerait tout pour être n'importe où, tant que ce n'était pas à cet endroit précis, à cet instant précis, à attendre un criminologue ennuyeux à mourir et coincé.

« Monsieur Beilschmidt, je suppose ? » s'élève une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il relève la tête, et ses yeux rubis rencontrent deux orbes améthyste. Pendant une seconde, il se perd dans une tempête violette, incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe. Et puis le charme est rompu, il déglutit et répond :

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Je suis Roderich Edelstein, docteur en criminologie et spécialisé dans les crimes ésotériques. »

Il lui tend la main, Gilbert l'entend à peine parler mais s'en empare et la serre vigoureusement, toujours troublé par leur échange. Au moins, ils ont quelque chose en commun. Des yeux _hors_ du commun.

« Comment vous avez su que c'était moi ? » s'enquiert l'albinos.

« Oh, hum. Le Commissaire Vargas m'a dit que vous aviez une physique remarquable. Je veux dire, que vous étiez facilement remarqué. »

Le dénommé Roderich Edelstein semble être un peu gêné l'espace d'un instant, et il essaie de le cacher en s'asseyant finalement face à Gilbert, qui reste muet mais hausse un sourcil.

« Alors, quelle est l'affaire qui nous occupe ? » demande le brun en déposant un calepin et un stylo sur la table pour prendre des notes.

« J'ai été mis sur l'affaire hier, alors je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'informations. On a trouvé un corps dans un appartement, charcuté de symboles, et qui fait écho à un cadavre retrouvé le mois dernier. J'ai comparé les deux affaires. Les mêmes symboles, et le même genre de victimes. Des anonymes, des personnes lambda sans histoire, des gens que leurs proches qualifient d'honnêtes, sans ennemi connu. Les deux victimes sont des hommes, 30 et 42 ans, tués à leur domicile. »

« Vous avez des photos des symboles ? »

Après une ou deux manipulations, Gilbert dépose son smartphone sur la table et le fait glisser vers Edelstein, qui s'en empare de ses longues mains blanches et graciles. L'albinos attend sa réaction. Va-t-il vomir tout de suite, à la simple vue des photos ? Ou lui laissera-t-il ce spectacle pour leur possible prochaine sortie sur le terrain ? Il scrute le visage aristocratique qui lui fait face. Le regard améthyste ne se trouble pas à la vue des incisions, Roderich se contente de zoomer sur les clichés de ses doigts diaphanes et effilés en fronçant les sourcils. Ça y est, c'est plus que ce que ce précieux peut supporter...

« Je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires. Tous les symboles ne me sont pas connus. » explique-t-il. « Avez-vous retrouvé des objets singuliers sur la scène du crime ? »

« Des... Quoi ? »

« Le meurtrier a visiblement le goût de la mise en scène, alors j'imagine qu'il a dû... Embellir le décor ? »

Pour la première fois face à un criminologue, Gilbert se sent con. Il a inspecté la scène de crime, bien entendu. Elle a été passée au peigne fin par la Scientifique, à la recherche d'empreintes et d'indices menant à un tueur – un bout de tissu arraché, un objet perdu, un mur abîmé, des traces de sang – mais il n'a pas envisagé la scène comme un... Décor. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'il est mis sur la piste d'un tueur apparemment féru d'occultisme qui est dérangé au point d'aménager à sa guise son espace de travail. En fait, c'est même son premier tueur en série, s'il s'agit bien du même.

« Non, hum... Rien d'étrange, rien de frappant en tout cas. Je... La Scientifique a pris des photos de la pièce. »

« Vous me les ferez parvenir ? Voici mon adresse e-mail. »

Il rend le portable à Gilbert avec une carte de visite.

« J'aimerais aussi visiter l'appartement. »

« ... Il n'est pas sous scellé. Le gars n'était que locataire, et les propriétaires ont tenu à tout nettoyer le plus rapidement possible. »

Roderich fait la moue et laisse échapper un soupir, qui énerve prodigieusement un Gilbert peinant déjà à garder son calme.

« D'autres questions ? » demande-t-il, acerbe.

« Le rapport d'autopsie ? »

« Le dossier ne quitte pas nos bureaux. »

« Dans ce cas quand pourrai-je le consulter ? »

Gilbert réfléchit un instant. Quel horaire pourrait potentiellement être le plus désagréable à un universitaire ?

« Demain, 8 heures, dans mon bureau. »

« J'y serai. »

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai mieux à faire que de me prêter à un déjeuner mondain. »

Sans autre salutation, l'inspecteur se lève, attrape sa veste accrochée au dos de sa chaise et quitte le restaurant en trombe, sur un regard incendiaire.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes & traductions
> 
> Scheisse : merde
> 
> Verdammt : juron allemand
> 
> (du Gil tout craché tout ça)
> 
> Dio santo : mon dieu (italien)
> 
> Robert Langdon : le professeur héros de Dan Brown dans les romans + films Da Vinci Code, Anges & Démons, Inferno...
> 
> Kripo = Kriminalpolizei, police criminelle allemande
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !
> 
> A bientôt.


End file.
